dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Super Sentai Data Logs
The Super Sentai Data Logs is a series of featurettes that air at the end of each episode of Season 14 of Advent Adventures that gives info on the Super Sentai franchise, starting with Ep. 1: Restoration. The Freedom Fighters (Mostly Sonic and a guest or two) looked at each of the teams, while Mainline Levi gives the demonstrations of Ranger attacks, moves, poses and fighting styles depending on team they are looking at as well as having referencing various items within the older shows, and later on, wearing the costumes and using other props from the series, such as the "civilian" clothing. After covering Ryusoulgers, they start a new series of segments called the that cover milestones from the "First Sentai Team" to the "First Sixth Hero" and then the "First Multi Gattai", playing an insert song from the respective series. The show's final segment covered its newest team, Mashin Sentai Kiramager. Overview Entries Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *Ep. 1: Restoration *Takes place in a Freedom Fighter HQ room that looks like the inside of a E.A.G.L.E. base. * performed by Isao Sasaki and Mitsuko Horie Levi starts the monologue with clip of the Opening of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger while showing Red, Blue, and Green Machines (cycles), Red, Blue, and Green Stars (cycles), Varitank, Variccune, Variblune and Varidreen. A clip of the Gorengers using Gorenger Storm is shown. Sonic asks why they don't have a team attack like that, only for Levi to reply says this is a five man attack. Sonic is then disappointed. J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Battle Fever J Denshi Sentai Denziman Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Dai Sentai Goggle V Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Choudenshi Bioman Dengeki Sentai Changeman Choushinsei Flashman Hikari Sentai Maskman Choujuu Sentai Liveman Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Choujin Sentai Jetman Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger Gosei Sentai Dairanger Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Gekisou Sentai Carranger Denji Sentai Megaranger Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V Mirai Sentai Timeranger Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Mahou Sentai Magiranger GoGo Sentai Boukenger Juken Sentai Gekiranger Engine Sentai Go-Onger Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Tensou Sentai Goseiger Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Ep. 2: Sonic and Amy's Start Dating *Takes place in a Freedom Fighter HQ room that looks like the inside of GokaiGalleon. * performed by Tsuyoshi Matsubara Levi Starts by saying he has a surprise for Sonic and says head to the door with the number 35 on it, opening the door seeing only stairs Levi then tells Sonic to go down them and ends up in the GokaiGalleon, Sonic then freaks out says "S'good! S'good!" Marine asks if he is a Sugormin or something only for him to say "But this is the real deal!" and goes rushing through the room checking everything out Sonic then states "I'm inside of the actual GokaiGalleon!" Levi then breaks his bubble saying this is only a replica, but Sonic doesn't care. He then meets the REAL Navi she says "I like The cut of your gib!" Levi then tells Sonic to head towards that chest Sonic then heads towards it and opens it and sees the Ranger Keys and Sonic sees that he has all of Ranger Keys, Gorenger to Ryusoulger. Levi then shows clip of the Gokaigers and the mecha. Levi then does a Gokaiger style final wave using his Rescue Sabre and Rescue Gun. Sonic wonders if he and the other Freedom Fighters will get Ranger Keys Levi says maybe some day. Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Ressha Sentai Toqger Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Special Files Super Sentai Giant Robo Henkei and Gattai Robos Second Robo Sixth Hero Super Gattai Enormous Base Robo Powered Protector Third Robo Seven-Piece Gattai Extra Hero Evil Sentai Power-Up Henshin Multi Gattai New Sentai Notes